


A Daddy and his Drizzles (PapaRain OneShot Collection)

by rapunzelbelfreyofcamelot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alice is Amelia & Wish Hook's daughter in this, Amelia Jane Mills is Arthur's twin sister, F/M, Gen, Other, Other people involved too, PapaRain is Arthur & Drizella, Victoria Belfrey is a better mother in this AU than in the show, the one shot series won't just feature Driz and Ana as their kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapunzelbelfreyofcamelot/pseuds/rapunzelbelfreyofcamelot
Summary: AU One Shot Series of PapaRain cuteness. In this series Arthur is Drizella & Anastasia's dad. And it is a OneShot series within the same work. LadyHero, PapaRain.





	A Daddy and his Drizzles (PapaRain OneShot Collection)

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of an AU one shot here for Chapter 1 - posted on Wattpad via SwanQueenIngrid, my Wattpad and also on Tumblr via imaginesmultifandoms. Set maybe in a Modern AU setting. Little moments in Arthur's life with his daughter. In Modern AU's Ivy is the oldest - so it's like the curse. However, Victoria and Ivy do get on, however, Victoria loves both her daughter's Ivy is a daddy's girl because of her closeness with Arthur and Anastasia is a mommy's girl. It's different because it's a Modern AU.

Years ago, before he'd first laid eyes on Victoria Belfrey, he could've sworn he was bad with kids, that he'd never have kids of his own. But how wrong he was. He was good with kids, after his sister Regina had told him how he was with Ivy. When Victoria was pregnant with Ivy he was scared, scared he'd do everything wrong. That he wouldn't be a good dad. But he eventually learnt how to be a good dad.

Today he was thinking about everything that they went through together as he watched his daughter come in from work. He smiled when she came over and gave him a hug and told him she loved him. He gave her forehead a kiss, before he smiled as his daughter broke their hug and went upstairs.

He thought of everything they'd been through together as he sat down. In his mind he went back to the day she was born. It was a summers day in August, specifically the 17th to be exact. When his world changed and his daughter was born. That day went by, witnessing the labour that Victoria had to endure, he was petrified as he saw his daughter come into the world. His mind then gave him a flashback, of the first time he held his daughter.

_Arthur was watching Victoria closely as she held Ivy in her arms, he wondered what she had been doing while he'd been asleep. "Vic, what are you doing?"_

_Victoria looked at him with a smile. "Well, I just gave her, a feed, so I'm holding her. Do you want to hold your daughter?"_

_He nodded but he was scared he'd drop her. Carefully his wife placed their daughter in his arms and watched him. He held her carefully, not dropping her._

He smiled at the fond memory of the first time he held his daughter. Before another memory, a memory of him leaving the house for work and his little girl not wanting him to leave. When she was a toddler, she was 1 and she already didn't like him leaving her.

_Arthur had to go into work, his sister Regina needed him to go into the station that day, as it was important. Victoria was back in work, so they asked grandma Cora to babysit Ivy. He was dressed for work, and dropping Vic off at work because her car was at the garage. Before they set off for work they had to say goodbye to their daughter. Ivy had said goodbye to her mom who went out to the car and sat in the passenger seat. Saying goodbye to her dad was difficult. Because she loved her daddy more than her mom. She was a daddy's girl already, had him wrapped around her finger._

_Arthur wrapped his arms around her with a hug. "Ivy, daddy has to go into work, so he can get you things."_

_Ivy's tongue started to go. She grabbed his coat sleeve and tugged on it. "Papa no go."_

_"Sweetie I have to take your mom to work and go to work myself." He told her. "I'm sorry but I have to go."_

_She pouted at him. He had to give into his daughter's pout. But he knew he couldn't so he just looked at his mom. "I'm taking her with me." He said as he took her with him grabbing the bag he had needed._

_Victoria looked at him. "Ivy, you need to stop making daddy take you with him. But I'm alright with it for now."_

_He nodded in agreement as he buckled Ivy into her car seat and he drove them to Victoria's work, Victoria gave Ivy a kiss on her forehead and her cheek before she went into work and told her to be good for daddy. He took her with him, which Regina was fine with and Ivy just sat in her daddy's office colouring in and scribbling on pieces of plain paper. The next time he had to leave her, Ivy was more down to the idea of being without daddy all day._

He smiled at that memory before he went and picked up the photo album looking at it. Victoria came home to him looking at the photo album. She decided to sit with him wrapping her arms around him and his muscular body and started the photo album again. Before she came to one of her favourite memories herself. "Arthur, remember this one? When she ate your sister's lasagna for the first time and it was all over her? And the dog too. She was what? 11 months?"

Arthur nodded, as he chuckled as his mind went to that day.

_Regina had brought her lasagna over and Ivy had started eating solid foods recently. She'd been looking at the lasagna dish Regina put on the table when she was sat in her dad's lap at the table playing wth the dog. Ivy pointed to the dish._

_"You want to try some of Auntie Regina's lasagna?" Arthur asked her. Ivy nodded as she tapped her daddy's hand. Arthur then looked to Victoria. "Can we let her try some?"_

_Victoria looked at them. "I think we can it's not that bad for her teeth coming through. And it's pasta."_

_Arthur nods. "Is it ok to like mash it up so it's easier for her?" He asked as Victoria nods. He hands Ivy to Victoria as he grabs a small portion of lasagna which he then mashes up for Ivy. He grabs a portion for himself as well. While he did that Victoria bounced their daughter up and down making her giggle, before she put Ivy in her high chair which she placed next to Arthur's chair._

_Arthur then started to feed his daughter and gave her her special fork for her to eat some with as he had some of his own. It was then that the food went all over Ivy and Excalibur too. This meant that both Ivy and the dog had to have a bath._

He smiled as he remembered that and looked to Victoria. "Remember when she was two and I told her she was going to be a big sister? When you told me you were pregnant with Ana?"

Victoria smiled at him. "I do, I remember how she reacted. She wasn't pleased but she loves her sister. She didn't want to share us with anyone else, especially you."

He chuckled and recalled the memory of that day.

_He'd recently learnt that they were to have another baby. And he and Victoria where going to tell Ivy. They sat her down as he put his hand over his wife's hand and his other hand held onto his daughter as they sat her down on the couch._

_Arthur looked at his daughter. "Hey sweetie.. so mommy and I have some news for you."_

_Ivy used her hands to try to grab her dad's beard from where she was on the couch which she was stood on. "Papaaaa..." She then nods her head to tell them she's listening._

_Arthur smiled holding on to her as he let her mess with his beard. "Sweetie... your mom and I, we have big news, you know how mommy has a brother named Steven and you love your Uncle Steven?" He says as Ivy nods. "Well Uncle Steven is your mommy's big brother... and well sweetie.. mommy's pregnant. A baby is going to grow in her stomach like you once did. And that means you are gonna be a big sister!"_

_Ivy started crying. "NO papa all mine!" Ivy yells. Excalibur comes over and joins them on the couch as Ivy leans on the dog for support as Excalibur gives her a cuddle._

_Victoria sighs. "Sweetie... no one, not even your little sister or brother, will ever take your papa away from you."_

_Ivy looks up from her cuddle with the dog. "Reallyyyy?"_

_Victoria nods. "Really."_

Arthur chuckled. "She did come round to it in the end, I'm glad that of the two of them one of them loves the other parent more. I remember I cried when Ivy first went to preschool."

Victoria smiled. "Yes you did. I got mad with them both when they had their sibling fights.. I'd have another you know.."

Arthur's face paled. "Um..... you aren't pregnant right?"

Victoria playfully hit his side. "No I'm not."

He chuckled as he continued to look through the photo album as Ivy came downstairs and looked at the photo album with them, Excalibur joining them on the couch.


End file.
